


Micheal Reed and The Becile Boys

by Clockworkcreation



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cages, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Servants, Slavery, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcreation/pseuds/Clockworkcreation
Summary: The Becile bots get there hands on Micheal Reed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really should take a break from writing. I blame how encouraging this fandom is :D

His head hurt…a lot

Michael Reed groaned as he rolled over. His back ached too, keeping him from trying to go back to sleep. Tired and crusty eyes crackled open taking in the rays of light coming from a boarded-up window. 

This wasn’t his room. 

Rubbing the sand from his eyes, Michael got up off the floor on shaking legs. Trembling like a newborn lamb as he looked around. The room was ornate and old, similar in style and design to the manor but if this was the manor…he had never seen this room before. There really wasn’t much too it. Boxes and junk were piled up on the edges of the room. Drapes covered with so much dust he could only guess the color, hung against wooden slat covered windows. 

The wood was imperfect and light filtered through them in dazzling rays where dust danced upon them. 

It was a lovely room, or had once been…at least it would have been lovely if it wasn’t for the cage that Michael found himself in. 

Four walls of metal bars and a metal roof over his head. Michael paced it out. The cage was about 10 feet long by 10 feet wide and he guessed probably 10 feet high as well. Following the logical process, he next tried the door.

Locked tight…

Michael sighed into the shiny brass bars. They were so well polished he could see his reflection in them. 

Clearly this wasn’t some unknown room in the manor…because no one in the manor would lock him in a cage. Michael quickly patted his pockets, looking for his cell phone. No cell phone, no wallet. Great, just great…

He sighed again. Kidnapped…at this point he was pretty sure he could rule everything else out. He turned his head slightly looking at what he did have in the cage with him. One wool blanket, very old but clean-ish, one rather flat pillow, two bottles of water and a plastic bucket.

Michael frowned, the bucket meant that whomever had him, wasn’t planning on letting him out any time soon. 

His forehead touching the cool metal bars. This wasn’t good. He wracked his brain trying to recall what had happened but it was all foggy. They had just finished an impromptu busking in the park. He had been packing up equipment and…Rabbit and Zero had chased after some butterflies…they Spine had gone to retrieve them but… then what?

“Meow”

Michael looked down at the sudden sound. A fat black and white cat was looking up at him from outside the cage. A cat that looked vaguely familiar.

Memories hit Michael like a truck. “Lady Kittington of Dairyton?” The cat said nothing but continued to look up at him, before rubbing against the cage bars. If she was here then that meant...

“I’m in the Becile mansion.” He said out loud to no one but he jumped when a voice answered him.

“Got it in one. Not bad Reed.” 

~~

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Steve fumed. “Michael would never just leave you bots alone.” The Spine had called him for a ride since Michael had vanished from the park. They had looked for their human friend. Waited for hours but now it was getting dark. “You should have called me sooner.”

“I’m sorry Steve. At first I just thought perhaps he was just in the bathroom or looking for us.” The Spine replied.

“But the park isn’t that big and we searched it three time.” Zero added.

“P-plus Michael just w-wouldn’t leave our instruments here u-unattended.” Rabbit said wringing her hands a bit. She couldn’t shake the feeling something horrible had happened to Michael. 

The Spine was steaming more than usual, his fins out, a clear sign he was also worried. “He has not been answering our texts.”

“Okay, where was Michael standing the last time you saw him?” 

“Over here by the guitar case.” The Spine replied moving to the spot. 

Steve began to look around before making a bee line to the bushes on the right-hand side of the path. He keeled down by them, studied them and then stepped into them, obscuring himself from view.

“Steve?” Rabbit called after a moment. Worry in her voice.

Steve returned shaking leaves from his dreadlocks. Something in his hand. Michael’s cell phone. “There are vague signs of a struggle. Who ever grabbed Michael was good. Really good, must have surprised him. Doesn’t look like Michael put up much of a fight.” Steve’s voice was angry. Of all the times for the majority of the family to take a vacation. 

Steve pulled out his phone. 

“Who are you calling?” Zero asked.

“Peter…then probably the cops.”

~~~

Michael swallowed the fear made lump in his throat as he looked over the green core robot who stood before him. He had never seen the Becile bots before but he had heard them described. Silver, impressively tall, dressed in late 1930’s black suit, with a white face plate like a human…oh god… “Y-You’re the Skull.” 

The Skull smirked, Michael not even noticing his stuttered speech. “Yes, I am and you’re Michael Reed.”

Michael couldn’t answer but he was happy for the bars that separated him. No one had told him much about the Becile bots growing up. Only that they caused trouble and did…really bad things. Rabbit used to scare him with Becile bot stories when he was little…until he started having nightmares. It was Peter the 5th who assured him that Rabbit was exaggerating the stories.

Though now he wondered if that was a little fib on five’s part to soothe his frightened childhood self. 

“Skull? You up here scaring our Reed?” A new voice chastised as two others came into the room.

One was brass with a newsboy cap and a black shirt and pants trimmed with red and red suspenders. Other then the more teeth like marks on his face plate and the green glow... He could have been a perfect copy of Rabbit’s male form… “Hare.”

“At your service.” He said with a flourished bow.

The smallest one giggled at that while picking up the kitty cat who started purring in his arms. Golden in color with golden curls that dangled over his eyes and round rosy red cheeks with a smile that grinned like a shark. “The Jack…” Michael shivered. He…looked so much like The Jon…his friend who was…no longer awake.

The Jack merely giggled at him and petted the cat. Like some kind of stereotypical movie villain. 

“What…what do you want with me?” Michael asked. 

“Well see Mr. Reed. Me and my brothers got to talking after your last visit. You know the one where you stole from us?” Hare said narrowing his optics slightly. “Any who, we got to talking and decided it was about time we had our own engineer. Haven’t had a good tune up in ages.”

“Mr. Weed’s been gone a really long time. I’m not sure he’s ever coming back.” The Jack added, his voice sad.

“Considering its been fifty years, I doubt it The Jack.” Skull said fixing his gaze on Michael. “That is where you come in Mr. Reed. You’re ours now.” He said it was such coldness, such possession, that Michael felt himself shiver. 

“And you’re never leaving!” Hare smiled brightly. “This is gonna be great! Our very own musical human who can also do repairs. When do you wanna start? My knee has been sticking for ages.”

Michael swallowed hard. “And if I refuse?”

Hare’s mouth twisted slightly. “You won’t…if you know what’s good for ya.”

Michael nodded. He had no wish to help the Becile bots but…he would do as they asked for now.

His survival depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve drove like a madman the entire way back to the manor. The Spine hated when the human drove like this…he was not worried an accident would harm himself or his siblings but Steve was much more breakable then they were.

It was deep into twilight by the time they got back. Peter was waiting at the door. “Tell me everything. Each of you. Every detail about the day in the park. Do not leave anything out.” Peter ordered as they came inside.

Rabbit went first, then Zero and finally the Spine. Nothing any of them noticed seemed to stand out alone but… Peter sighed. At least the rest of the family was on vacation. He had already emailed them, just a common email asking where a tool was and how the trip was going.

The reply had been positive. Everyone else was happy, having fun and the tool was under the work bench in maintenance bay 2.

“Boss?” Steve’s voice drew him from his thoughts. A police car had pulled up. Sargent Jamie Jones, only police officer brave enough to come out this way. Peter often wondered if they were a fan of the band. No other officer ever seemed to come here on the very, very few times police were called.

“Got a report about a missing person?”

“Yes Sargent, please come in.” Peter led the way into Sitting Room 1. Close to the front door and kept very clean and formal for guests of this nature.

“Who has gone missing?”

“Mr. Michael Phillip Reed.” Peter did not need to elaborate. Almost everyone knows of the steam man bands favorite human friend who played on stage with them.

“When did he go missing?”

“About five hours ago. We were busking in the park. I was…distracted and next thing any of us knew. Michael was gone.” The Spine answered. Rabbit pinged him a feeling of reassurance over the Wifi. Michael missing was not his fault.

“We usually don’t start reports until a person has been missing for twenty-four hours. Perhaps he just needed a break.”

“Bullshit.” Steve snorted from where he leaned against the door frame, listening but staying out of the way. He didn’t like cops.

“Sir do you have any information?” Sargent Jamie directed the question at Steve.

“Yeah I do. Michael wouldn’t just leave the band and instruments high and dry in the park. Not willingly. He’s not that kind of guy…plus…” Steve dug Michael’s phone from his pockets. “Found his phone in the bushes where he was last seen. There were signs of a struggle.”

The Sargent jotted down some notes. “What sort of signs.” She looked at Steve with sharp eyes. Clearly wondering how a sound engineer could pick out signs of a struggle.

Steve shrugged, “Couple snapped twigs and some kicked up dirt.”

The Sargent crossed out her notes, “Sounds more like kids playing then a grown adult being dragged off... Well I’ll put out an APB for your friend but I wouldn’t worry too much yet.”

Steve balled his hand into a fist but a sharp look from the masked Peter Walter the 6th stilled any harsh reply to the Sargent from the sound engineer.

“Thank you, Sargent.” Peter said politely showing her out.

Steve waited until the car was out of sight. “Cops…never around when you need them and useless when they are around.” He mumbles more curses under his breath that the other chose to ignore before looking back to Peter. “What now boss?”

Peter turned to face him and the anxious bots all around. “Now we find Michael.”

~~

Michael sighed pulling back, his hands stained with grease. “Try it now.”

Hare bent his knee once, then twice before breaking out into a huge grin. “Good as new! You know you’re good at this! That was basically, pain free!” he praised.

“I tried my best.” Michael said using a rag to try and clean his hands of black lubricant. They had refused to let him leave the cage. Instead Hare had come inside for the knee repair. It was already rather a small space made even smaller by the green core automaton.

"Ooh! Me next! My toes have been feeling funny!" The Jack hopped up and down from behind the cage of the bars.

“The Jack, you don’t have toes.” Skull said opening the cage door so Hare could come out.

Michael sighed, it was dark outside his windows. He had been working on fixing Hare for hours in a room only lit by lamp light. Apparently, the mansion had no power hook ups...at least not in his 'room'. "I need a break...please." Michael added recalling where he was and who he was with. They might not let him rest. He was thirsty and hungry, moving over to drink a bottle of water while Hare showed off his fancy new knee.

The Skull inspected Hare's knee before looking at Michael. “Then we will see you in the morning Mr. Reed. We still have so much to work on.” The Skull picked up his lamp, his right hand glinted in the light and that was the first time Michael noticed the silver hand was barley more than bony metal claws held together with duct tape. 

“Good night Mr. Reed. Sweet dreams.” Hare smiled cheerily following with his own lantern into the dark behind The Skull. 

Only the Jack remained behind for a moment. “Humans…you don’t like the dark, do you?”

Michael didn’t answer but after a moment the Jack put his small oil lamp down just outside the cage. “I don’t like the dark either.” The golden curled robot said as he walked out of the room in darkness to catch up with his brothers. 

Michael sighed and looked at the glass lantern. It was quite old from the shape and form. Mad of thick glass that appeared to be hand blown. The oil inside was a deep amber color. As it burned it gave of a strange smell, like food was cooking. Maybe olive oil or canola? The lamp was so old Michael wouldn’t be that surprised if it was full of burning whale oil.

Still the light was comforting and allowed him to use his bucket without risking missing it. Then he used the rest of his opened bottle of water to try and wash his hands over the bucket. He didn’t mind grease on his skin but it wasn’t good for it. 

The flame flickered and danced in the lamp casting long shadows across the room. Making simple shapes into terrifying ethereal monsters.

Michael ignored that, fluffing up his pancake like pillow and shaking out his blanket. He gave a quick prayer that there were no rats in the room to bite him as he reached through the bars and turned down the flame. He didn’t extinguish the light, but lowered it enough he was not worried about a fire starting accidentally. 

It was drafty as Micheal rolled himself tight in the blanket, like a burrito. It might have been itchy, but it was warm and soon his eyes began to droop. He wanted to try and plan, come up with some way to escape, but he was just so tired. 

Worrying could wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve stalked the silent tome like halls of the manor, fuming at himself. How could this have happened? It was in the park… in broad daylight. Who…who could have done this? He rubbed at his face. It was late but he could not sleep, wouldn’t dare risk sleeping. Was it a revenge hit from space? But then why Michael? He had never had a space adventure. 

Maybe it had been a crazy fan? The band had stalkers before. Over a dozen in the last hundred years if he remembered right. Usually they staked a romantic claim to one of the robots but Michael had a pretty good fan following too. Hell, even he had some dedicated Steve Negete fans. 

Another fan like Du Franks was not something they needed. 

It was a good thing the cop didn’t ask if they had any enemies. Given what they had been through in past years. He wasn’t sure how Peter would have answered that. 

His phone beeped…think of the devil…Steve thought reading the message before changing directions to Peter’s lab.

“Boss?”

“Steve come in.” Peter greeted but his voice was flat. “I need you to do something for me.”

Steve stood at attention. “Anything.”

“I don’t want the others to know about this. They have two weeks left on vacation and I don’t want to ruin it for them or cause undo distress and issues. Bringing up Michael missing…could cause some flashbacks for David and without the Spine there….” Peter’s voice trailed off a silent indication of what could occur.

“But sir…”

Peter held up a hand, hushing the sound engineer. “Give me a few days. If there is no sign of Michael after that. I will recall everyone myself. But I do not want to cause panic without having any information. Now…give me a hand with this…”

Peter stood from his desk and moved to the great wall, as the Walter workers called it. An entire wall filled with computer monitors. Peter began to type on the keyboard as screen after screen came on. Some showed the park live duck stream, others traffic and shopping store cameras “I have data here from every security camera in and around the park for a one-mile radius. Now we just need to watch it all and look for Michael.”

Steve pulled up a chair. “Yes sir, but wouldn’t it be better to have the bots help?”

Peter shook his head. “Unfortunately, none of them are in an emotional place right now where they could focus.”

Steve said nothing but went back to watching the screens. He…hadn’t exactly been told how important a Reed was to the manor but it was clear. Though Michael never acted like he was anything more than just another worker. 

Peter could fire all of them on a whim…all but Michael. Reeds belonged in the manor almost as much as Walters did. 

And Michael missing was already having a profound impact on all of them.

Now he understood why Peter didn’t want the others to know.

~~

Sunlight streamed into the room glinting brightly off the brass cage as Michael finally began to wake. He needed to pee and felt really hungry. Maybe Steve already had some bacon on and…Michael blinked at the strange room around him.

He had really hoped all of that had been a bad dream as he pushed himself from the floor. Michael coughed, the air was dry and dusty in here and he reach for his last bottle of water. Drinking some before using the bathroom…then drinking the rest of the bottle when he noticed the dehydration color of his…waste water. 

Michael sighed, He was so hungry and now he had no more water left. He hoped he wouldn’t have to beg for food and water but… from all the stories he had been told, he knew the Becile bots were cruel. 

Michael stretched and looked around. The room hadn’t chanced since last night though it was a bit brighter from the little bit of sunlight that came in Michael deduced it was probably around lunch time.

His belly growled at the thought. He hadn’t eaten since this time yesterday. 

It was so quiet too… he couldn’t hear any sounds in the house or outside it. No birds singing, no traffic, nothing. Well that shouldn’t surprise him too much…the area around the Becile mansion was just as abandoned as the blocks around the Walter manor. 

No one to hear his cries for help….

“I thought all you Reeds sing all the time?” Hare voice cut through Michael silent boredom as the trio came up the stairs. In the bright light Michael had deducted that the doorway went straight into a staircase down from his ‘room.’ He was 90% sure he was in an attic.

Hare reached through the cage to touch him and Michael pulled away on instinct. “Come on.” Hare cooed. “Sing for us.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t know how. Maybe he just plays back up. Ooh! We could get some instruments for him.” The Jack offered. 

“I am sure he knows how to sing.” The Skull added holding up a bag that smelled heavenly and bore the markings of a popular fast food joint. “Why don’t you sing us a tune little bird? Sing for your supper.” 

Michael wanted to spit in his face, to refuse, he was no one’s pet…yet here he was caged and starving. Completely reliant on the kindness of the Becile bots.

The Skull smirked and shook the bag a little. “Come on birdie, sing.”

Michael sang…

It wasn’t anything serious or musically amazing, just twinkle twinkle little star…it had been the first song he had thought of. But the affect was interesting. Hare had closed his eyes and seemed to be nodding his head in timing while the Jack smiled and clapped quietly along.

The Skull didn’t seem to react at all.

As soon as he was done singing the little tune The Skull put his hand through the bars of the cage. “Go on, you earned it.” He said holding the bag out.

“Thank you.” Michael said quietly taking the bag as he moved away from the bars, bag of semi- warm food tight in his hands. He expected the Becile bots to leave…only they didn’t. The just sort of looked at him while trying to act like they were not looking at him. 

“Go ahead and eat.” The Jack said nodding towards Michael.

“Don’t mind us!” Hare gave a big grin. 

The Skull said nothing.

Michael decided to do as told as he opened the back and began to shove fries into his mouth, as if he was afraid they would take the food from him.

Hare frowned. “Hey slow down. You don’t want to choke.”

Michael forced himself to slow down, sitting on the wool blanket with his tiny feast. It was like a very odd picnic. He wondered if this is how animals in the zoo felt. 

As he tucked into the cheese burger something was tossed through the bars, startling him. A bottle of water rolled and bounced and landed near his feet. He looked up as The Skull crossed his arms. “Do you need more than that?”

Michael swallowed his bite before nodded. “Yeah…humans need about a ½ gallon of water a day to survive. Eight cups minimum.”

The Skull’s eyes glazed over for a moment, as did The Jack’s and Hare’s. Michael knew they were having a private conversation. Much like the Walter bots did. It was strange being around them. He knew he should feel more afraid than he did. After a few moments they each blinked back to awareness. 

The Skull said nothing as he and Hare left the room. Leaving the Jack alone to watch Michael eat.


	4. Chapter 4

A chilly breeze rustled through the brown leaves on the trees around the duck pond. It was early fall, most of the trees had changed from lovely reds and yellows to brown. The cattails across the still waters, normally so green were yellowing and dying. 

Rabbit had sat on her bench by the water all night. The mood of the little pond seemed perfectly reflected her own feelings. A melancholy sadness that spread out like vines tugging at those who came to close to the little pond.

She could hear heavy footsteps coming her way. Too heavy to be Steve’s or Peter’s. Rabbit didn’t’;t have to look up. She knew which of her sibling would come here to fetch her. 

“Rabbit?” The Spine’s voice called, drawing her from her deep and sad thoughts. “Rabbit, you stopped answering texts. I was getting worried.”

“S-Sorry, any news?” She replied in barely a whisper. She dreaded the answer.

The Spine shook his head. “No, not yet.”

For a long time, they remained in silence. Each with there own thoughts as the sun began to rise higher in the sky. It was Rabbit who broke the silence. “Why Michael?” She turned to look at her brother. “Why take him? Michael…h-he never did anything to a-anybody. He’s k-kind and gentle to a f-flaw.”

The Spine blew out some steam from his black rubber lips. “I don’t know Rabbit.” His sister had a point. Michael was so nice, so easy going. He probably could have been lured away with a sob story but no…he still would have told them where he was going. “You heard Steve. Whoever took him…must have surprised him.”

“But…Just…Why?”

It was asked with such desperation, such sorrow in her voice The Spine felt his core clench in distress. “I don’t know Rabbit…. I just don’t know.” 

Rabbit stood and dusted her dress off. “I wish it had been me.”

“Don’t say that.”

She faced her brother, mismatched optics blazing. “Why not?! We can take so much more abuse than humans can!” Rabbit thumped her chest making the metal clang loudly in the early morning stillness. “Or have you forgotten?”

The Spine’s head dropped slightly, he had not forgotten and Rabbit wasn’t referring to what happened in recent years. The last war…when they were all captured…. He wished deeply the cogs in his head didn’t remember with such clarity what they had been through.

Rabbit sighed moving away from the pond and up the path back towards the manor. The Spine followed as she spoke. “I don’t u-understand why Peter w-won’t call everyone home.”

The Spine lovingly touched one of the headstones as they walked by in silent greeting. “He wants to have some information to give them. He doesn’t want them to worry…”

“Well they should be! Michael’s gone!” Rabbit growled and then half sobbed…she wanted to text Carley or email Bunny.

The Spine wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her into him as they walked. “I know. I want to call them too.” but Peter had given them a direct order

They had to obey…

~~

Steve stumbled down the hallway like the walking dead. It had been a long night watching and rewatching camera footage. So many cameras to go through. So far, he hadn’t seen anything to give them a clue as to who had taken Michael. 

Coffee, food… then he was going to head back out to the park. Look for anything they might have missed yesterday. The smallest clue might be the break they needed. 

“Good morning Steve.” Zero called looking up from his checker game. His checkers partner Lil’ Steve waved at his bigger self in greeting. 

Steve only mumbled a greeting and pulled out the coffee beans and the grinder. Instant coffee was just not going to do it today.

His mood was not missed on the duo. Zero wanted to say something but was distracted by Lil’ Steve taking his turn and jumping Zero’s piece. “Oh, good move Lil’ Steve.”

Rabbit and The Spine entered. Greeted by Zero and grumble greeted by Steve.

Rabbit frowned. “D-Did ya get any sleep last night?”

Steve shook his head waiting for the coffee to percolate. “No, too much footage to watch…I…” He yawned before shaking his head, clearly trying to stay awake. 

“Get some sleep Steve, I will take over assisting Peter.”

“You sure Spine? I can just down this coffee and get back to it. I’ll be fine.” It was 100% a lie on Steve’s part. He needed rest just like every other human in the manor did…except Peter. Peter could go a long time between sleeps but ever since he and Carley became a couple he often went to bed when she did.

The Spine nodded. “Yes. I will tell Peter I sent you to rest, and Rabbit and Zero can do manor patrol while you sleep.” 

Lil’ Steve stood, waving his arms and saluted the Spine once the silver automation acknowledged him. “Lil’ Steve can help as well.” It was early, just a few hours after sunrise. Attacks usually didn’t come in the morning but Steve appreciated the sentiment and effort. 

“Alright but wake me in an hour.”

~~

“Of all the hare-brained schemes you could come up with Hare, this is the worst!”

“Hey! I resent that remark. You thought getting a human technician for our own used was a good idea too.” Hare argued back as the duo reached the bottom of the winding iron stair case. 

“No, I didn’t. You and The Jack out voted me.” The Skull growled while digging through a dust covered box. “Help me look for more water.”

“You know that was the last bottle Mr. Weed left. Can’t we just go get more?” 

The Skull frowned. “No, because we are trying to keep a low profile! Exactly how long to you think the three of us would last if Walters fired up one of his giant giraffes again and rode in here guns blazing?”

Hare flinched at that thought. “They don’t know the human is here. We were careful!”

The Skull breathed out a cloud of smoke. “And what about said human? How long do you think Mr. Reed will last without food and water?” 

Hare chewed on his lower lip. His brother had a point. “Okay so... what’s the bare minimum food he needs? We already know about the water.” 

“At least a meal a day. After all that’s all we are having and we are surviving.”

Hare sighed, feeling very worn out despite how he tried to act. Why did Becile have to make them coal burning? Water, they could get water when it rained but the coal shuttle had long been empty. Mr. Weed had brought them dozens of bags of charcoal bricks, little blocks of coal for outdoor cooking, they were each down to ingesting only one a day. 

Hare always wondered if that was Mr. Weed’s way of saying goodbye to them. 

But their stock pile was down to nothing.

The Skull looked at his brother. “Call the Jack. We need to make a plan.”

“A plan for what?”

The Skull smirked. “We’re going to do some thieving.”

Hare smiled and tugged his hat a little lower on his face. He liked thieving.


	5. Chapter 5

“Peter?”

“Oh Spine, I was expecting Steve.” Peter replied with only a passing glance at the automaton.

The Spine took that as permission to enter the private lab/ office that was Peter’s own. “He was ready to pass out. I sent him to bed. May I be of assistance in his place?” 

Peter sighed and sat down at his carved solid oak desk. “Yes, perhaps you will see something Steve and I could not.” He waved his hand towards the computer screens. “Its been on a loop for hours now but…Michael could not have vanished into thin air. There must be something.”

The Spine walked over until he was in the enter of the screens. Then his emerald optics glazed over as he began to work.

For awhile Peter simply listened to the slight whirring noise of the Spine as he processed hours’ worth of footage one camera angle at a time. It was a strangely comforting sound. 

Peter removed his mask, laying it on the desk to rub at the place where his ‘face’ should have been. Not another Michael… they had lost so many. They were not ready to replace this one and they couldn’t not while…everyone else was around. They would never be able to explain it.

The manor had so many dark secrets… secrets that twisted down long disused corridors. Ghostly voices echoing memories of the past, dull screaming now only murmurs of forgotten songs that always sung the same melody... we are still here. No one knew of these things but Peter and the automatons. If the others knew of the past...of what lay just beyond the wall paper. He doubted any human would remain here. Except maybe Micheal...

Peter was over eighty years old…probably more like ninety even if his body didn’t feel anything over his mid-thirties. That was something he never told Carley. How could you tell the woman you loved you would outlive her? Outlive all of your children? All because of a blue matter accident that stole your face?

One of his fears, a soul wrenching fear, was that someday after the vast future occurs, only he and the robots will remain. Left behind in a desolate world of nothing but dust and decay. 

He loved the robots dearly but they could never replace human companionship. No matter how hard they would try and Peter knew they would try. He always viewed them as family, never anything less…

…they just were not human.

And some things…they would never understand…

Peter felt a tear drip down his cheek from faceless eyes. Followed by two more, then four. Soon Peter was sobbing… dropping his head into his arms and the desk. Crying enough to fill an ocean with his sorrow.

The Spine did not deviate from his task but for a moment, optics that glowed with spring sunshine, glanced over at Peter. Broken and sobbing in the partial dark of the lab. 

It hurt to see Peter like this. The Spine double his efforts. They needed to find Michael and bring him home.

But…he wished Carley and the others were here. She would be able to reach Peter in a way he could not.

And he missed David terribly.

~~~

The sun was just starting to lower towards the horizon when Rabbit and Steve reached the park. Steve had been a bit annoyed they had let him sleep so long but Rabbit had a point. He would be useless to anyone if his mind wasn’t clear.

Rabbit stayed close to Steve like a second shadow. She had insisted, quite aggressively, that she would come to. She dared not let Steve out of sight. Whoever took Michael could take him too. 

She was standing so close she was practically cuddling him constantly. 

“Rabbit…come on, give me some space to breathe.”

Rabbit took a single step back. Like heck she would leave his side. Steve seemed to sense it. “Look, I’m tougher than Michael. No one’s getting me without a fight.”

“That m-might be t-true but I c-c-can’t lose you too.” Rabbit replied, her optics constantly scanning the park around them.

“Alright just, stay a couple steps behind me okay?” Steve asked, he didn’t want to sound mean but he didn't want to risk losing any evidence. While he loved Rabbit, she did weight half a ton and could easily destroy a small clue by stepping on it accidentally.

Rabbit nodded. “I’ve g- got your back.”

Steve gave her a smile. “I know.”

~~

Michael’s day passed much like yesterday. With nothing to do but pace his cage and watch as the light moved across the room. It was his only indication of time passing. The day felt like an eternity. At least he had been fed and... had an hour of company.

The Jack was so much like The Jon it was scary. It was almost as if Peter the 1st had built him. That feeling bothered Michael. These were the Becile bots! Dangerous, murderous monsters without control, care or a vow of peace and yet...it didn't feel like that.

Sure, Michael didn't appreciate the cage or going hungry but when The Jack had quietly asked him to sing again, with his golden curls bobbing up just high enough to show the tips of his optics and the sadness there...Michael had been unable to say no. There was such a deep pain reflected in The Jack's green optics, that he could not refuse. 

Maybe it was all a trick but Michael liked singing so he didn't really mind...even if his fingers unconsciously reached for guitar strings that were not there. 

But that was hours ago. Now the room was getting dark and soon he wouldn't be able to see anything. Michael wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and sat down. He would wait a bit and if no one came...he'd try and get some sleep. After all it would be too dark to do anything else.

~~

"This is a dumb plan."

"No, it’s going to work The Skull, you'll see."

The Skull leaned against the alleyway covered by shadows and looked at his brother. The plan was simple. Hare and The Skull would enter the grocery store going to different sections. The Skull would get a gallon or two of water while the Hare would grab a bag of charcoal. Then they would both go through different emergency exits at the exact same moment. Two alarms going off should confuse any store workers who wanted to give chase.

Not that any human who caught them could stop them. They could flat out destroy anyone who tried.

Then it was just a hop, skip and a jump back to the mansion. They would be long gone before any police arrived. If any even did for such a relatively small thief. 

"Alright, its 10 minutes to closing. Now's our chance." The Skull said pulling the collar of his coat higher. Best if the few humans still working didn’t notice his metallic skin right away.

Hare just smirked. This was gonna be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for some adorable Micheal and The Jack interactions?

The Jack pressed his golden nose against the window glass of the toy shop. He loved looking in this window after dark when all the people were gone. It was like a wonderland of magic just behind the pane of glass.

As far as he knew this was one of the last real toy stores in existence. Beautiful lights blinked in bright colors all around the glass while glow in the dark stars hung from the ceiling down. A romantic sky for the menagerie of glassy eyed stuff animals, train sets, board games, coloring books, plastic dinosaurs fighting knights on horseback, ballerina dolls on there pointed toes and little San Diego souvenirs just to name a few things. 

But that Jack wasn’t looking at any of those things tonight. He was looking for something special as he moved his face all around the glass.

It wasn’t right… a Reed without music…it felt…wrong. Deep in The Jack’s core…he needed to fix that.

But… He didn’t like stealing either.

Hare never minded thieving, he thought of it as a game of stealth and strategy. To him it was fun, nothing more than a game to be played. The Skull didn’t mind either, he felt they had a right to do what was necessary to survive. 

But the Jack… he didn’t like it. He looked down at the bag at his feet. He had just stolen that from a drive through but that wasn’t the same. Humans needed food, just like he needed coal. Stealing from his favorite shop…was another matter.

The Jack sighed out a cloud of weak smoke. A Reed…needed more than just food and water, The Jack reasoned, as he picked up a broken chunk of concrete he had found along the way. 

He had spotted a little basket with harmonicas in it. All neatly stacked. He would grab one and maybe one of those plastic rainbow-colored things in the basket next to them. They looked...vaguely musical too.

The Jack closed his optics as he broke the window. An alarm started ringing but he paid it no mind as he grabbed the two items, picked up the fast food bag and set off at a run. 

He knew these alleys as well as he knew his mansion home. Soon he was long gone, hidden in the twisting pathways as the echo of the city seemed to slip away into whispers and then nothing as he approached the mansion.

There was no lamp light as he entered and therefore he reasoned he was home before The Skull or Hare. Putting his purloined goods down, he struck a match and lit his small lamp. Michael was probably really hungry by now. He should take him the food…and maybe he would play or sing for the Jack.

The Jack loved music. He loved anyone who could make music. He had no rhythm at all and could not play a sound or sing a note but sometimes in the dark of the night…he wished so hard for that ability. 

The radio had long stopped working in the mansion and all he had left was the old, wind up, Victrola. He had to be careful though. He only had one record and it was so old and warped. It could barely play.

He feared the day it would shatter and crumble.

“Mr. Reed?” The Jack called coming into the room.

At the sound Michael stirred from where he had been dozing on the floor. He gave a yawn before replying. “Hello The Jack.” Out of all the Becile bots, Michael was afraid of the Jack the least.

The Jack put his lamp down and held out the paper bag through the brass bars of Michael’s cage. “I brought you some food.”

Michael stood and took the bag with hesitation. Expecting the Jack to pull it away or ask for something…like another song. 

But the smallest of the Becile bots did no such thing. 

Michael opened the bag. This time is was chicken nuggets and fries. “Thank you.” Michael said sincerely before eating a nugget. He tried not to flinch at how cold it was. Room temperature food wasn’t bad but cold nuggets weren’t very good either. 

Just like last time the Jack watched him eat…but unlike last time he seemed to be fiddling with something in his pockets. 

Only when Michael had finished eating all there was, and drank the last of his water did The Jack venture to speak. “Mr. Reed? I got these…can you play them?” he pulled his hand from his pockets and opened them up. 

In his right hand was the harmonica, still in its packaging and in his left hand was a rainbow-colored kazoo. Michael took both offered items. He was not that familiar with the harmonica, though given enough time he could learn it, but he was quite adapted at playing the kazoo. He brought it to his lips and began to hum. 

The Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat. A grin most would find manic and frightening… but Michael didn’t even notice as he hummed make believe for the curled hair automaton. 

“That was magic!” The Jack exclaimed brightly when Michael had finished. “I wish I could do that.” He said dropping his voice to almost a whisper. Becile didn’t like them wanting to play music or even enjoying it. He didn’t want them to be anything like the Walter robots. 

The change of tone was not lost on Michael. “I could teach you if you want? Kazoo is pretty easy as first instruments go.” For a moment Michael had forgotten his predicament, had forgotten who exactly he was talking to. If Steve was here he would chastise Michael for being so kind. 

“Ka…zoo?” The Jack giggled sounding out the word. He liked the way it sounded. 

Michael nodded, “Yeah, this is a kazoo. Here watch my lips.” Michael demonstrated without the kazoo in his mouth how to hum his lips. “Its just like that. Then you can hum in different patterns to make different notes.” He held the kazoo out to the Jack. “Go ahead and try it.”

The Jack took the instrument gently into his hands. It was so small and so light weight…what if he broke it?

“It’s okay. Go on and try.” Michael prompted gently at The Jack’s hesitation.

The Jack put it to his lips and hummed. The kazoo sang out like a happy bunch of honeybees dancing in the summer sunshine.

The Jack nearly dropped the kazoo in surprise. He did it…He…he had made music! The Jack took the kazoo gently from his mouth and began to laugh as happy tears of oil slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks. “Thank you! Thank you, Mr. Reed!” 

Michael smiled. “You’re welcome.”

The Jack continued to play the kazoo while Michael pulled the harmonica from the box and read over the instructions. It took a little while but soon the duo was playing a simple song together. 

And that was how Hare and The Skull found them…


	7. Chapter 7

“Peter?”

“Mmh-mmm? Wha?” Peter snorted slightly and lifted his head from where it was laying on the desk.

The Spine smiled brightly. “I’m sorry to wake you. But I think I have found something.”

Peter rubbed the sleep from his glowing face, wiped the slight drool from his chin and slipped his mask on. “Show me.”

Peter walked over quickly to where the Spine was waiting. It was odd, seeing the Spine without his hat and wig, coils of wires plugged into his head like multi-colored ribbons. All of the screens were off except one playing on a loop. Peter stared at it, part of an empty street and department store window. He could see nothing out of the ordinary and in the small loop that was playing the only thing that flew by was a pidgin. "What? I don't see anything?"

"Watch the glass while I enhance the color and drop the lighting."

Peter did so watching as the screen began to darken, all but the glass that showed two beings reflected there. One was taller than the other and was carrying something very human shaped covered with a cloth of some kind. The shorter one was keeping watch it seemed, constantly turning there head this way or that. They moved human like but something about it...it was clear whomever this was, was not human, not fully anyway. The shorter one turned there head again and for an instant a green and blue light flashed faster than a heart beat.

Human eyes didn't light up....

"Automatons." Peter said surprised. He knew of no one else who had clockwork creations like his family.

The Spine froze the screen on that eye flashing moment as he began to remove the wires from his head. Clearly he was not happy for The Spine wore a scowl that Peter had never seen before. "Becile...." the word was like a growl.

"The Becile bots?...no one has seen them in almost 60 years... Spine are you sure?"

The Spine replaced his hat to his head still frowning. "Not 100% sure, no, but we have lived this long. There is no reason to believe they would not still be functioning."

Peter swallowed hard. He remembered the stories. "And if they have Micheal?"

"Then we may already be too late..."

``

"Anything Steve?" Rabbit called. It was getting dark, the lamp lights of the park turning on. They had been out here for hours now as Steve looked for clues.

"Only this." Steve came back to her from his rooting around in the bushes. He was covered in mud, crowned with leaves and had a few scratches from searching but he held out to Rabbit a very small piece of broken metal. It was very old. "Broken brass. Looks like part of a joint gear."

Rabbit took the piece and rolled it over in her palm. This...no...it couldn't be... Her mismatched optics flashed with fear. "We n-need to get back!" She was already turning, going off at a trot.

Steve raced behind her. "Why?" What is it?' he shouted as they ran.

"Becile!"

~~

"What are you doing?"

Micheal froze mid note almost dropping the harmonica. The Skull had spoken with such coldness in his voice even if the tone had remained a simple question. There was threat there nevertheless.

Micheal began to tremble. "I...I..."

"Our Reed taught me music! See!" The Jack began to hum in his kazoo a happy little ditty. Once he finished he giggled brightly with his shark like smile. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Hare was smiling as he ruffled the Jack's hair. "Sure is but where'd ya get the instruments?"

The Jack looked down..." I...kinda stole them."

Hare beamed. "Good job!" he said patting his little brother on the back.

"Hare! Don't encourage him. The Jack, you know we are suppose to be keeping a low profile." Skull chastised. "That is why we had you steal the food." As he spoke Hare opened the cage and The Skull put a gallon of water just inside before locking it shut again. He locked optics with Micheal. "Did he ask you to get him instruments?"

Micheal bit back a whimper. He saw sever punishment if not death in The Skull's optics.

The Jack shook his head no, curls bouncing. "I did it alone. He didn't know. It's not right. A Reed without music."

How such a little thing could stand up to his brother like that surprised Micheal greatly.

The Skull blew out some smoke, faced away from Micheal when he did so. "Alright but next time you want to get him something. Tell us first?" There was no anger or disappointment in his voice.

The Jack nodded.

Hare clapped his hands together. "Good, now that its settled. Why don't you play for us. I would very much like to hear your duet from the beginning." Hare plopped down outside the cage like a child waiting for a show to begin.

The Jack smiled and then looked to the tallest brother. "Can I?"

The Skull smiled or smirked or something sort of in between a smile and a smirk. "Alright but not much longer. Humans need rest."

"Aren't ya gonna stay to listen?" Hare asked seeing The Skull turn to leave.

The Skull shook his head. "No, not tonight. I have a few things I want to do."

Hare simply shrugged as The Skull left the room, winding once more down the dark stairs, lit only by a small lamp in hand. He missed have electric lights. But without Mr. Weed they couldn't pay the electric bill. Not that they had any money anyway. They didn't need it. Not really, The Skull thought as he wandered the long abandoned rooms. They keep everything clean. There wasn't much to do other then keep things in the mansion clean and just watch the hours go by. The old grandfather clock chimed and The Skull turned directions to go set it. At least the clock was wind up and still working. Mr. Weed had given it a good repair before he left them....

The Skull frowned. He should hate the human for abandoning them but he didn't. It's not like they could pay him and they weren't family...or indentured servants like the Reeds were to the Walters.

Still... Hare and The Jack looked so happy to have a human around again. And music....The Skull blew out some smoke... Becile was long gone so they might as well enjoy music now... but it still didn't feel quite right to him.

But he would never take that joy from his brothers....

Somehow The Skull had ended up in the library. Becile portrait looming over the long cold fireplace. He looked up into the face of his dead creator. "What is my purpose now?" He spoke out loud to the scowling painting on the wall. He and his brothers had been made to be rival to the Walter bots. To cause trouble and mischief but... "The world has changed so much since you created us." The Skull bit his rubber tongue to stop from saying the truth. He didn't like to think about the fact they were copies.

Copies of the Peter Walters the first designs...stolen or bought from Walter workers who wanted a bit more cash in hand or felt they were mistreated...

They were pale shadows of the real ones...

...and the Skull hated that.

He and Hare were more 'twins' then The Spine and Rabbit. After all he didn't need smoke stacks like the Spine did. Never had an over heating problem. He was only made a bit taller than his elder brother to be a better copy...

The same height as the Spine.

Imitation, duplication and never as good as the original. The Skull smoked again and left the room. He hadn't been expecting an answer from the oil painting over the fire but talking to his creator helped sometimes. When things were so bad.

His hand ached as he flexed it a bit. The duct tape straining slightly at the movements. He would need to reapply it soon. He had grown accustomed to the constant pain.

Maybe Micheal could fix it? That was the main reason they took him after all. The Walter robots had dozens of staff and technicians and Peter the 6th to look after them.

The Becile boys...only had each other....

And they were falling apart.


	8. Chapter 8

The Jack made his way down the stairs still smiling and humming. He really like Mr. Reed and he didn’t usually like ‘people’. Humans were a fearful, violent sort. His toothy grin dropped at the edges a bit.

They called them monsters. Used to toss rocks and rotten food at him and his brothers when they went outside. They tried to blame everything on the ‘abominations of life.’ Bad weather? Blame the Becile monsters. Sickness? Spread by those unholy metal things. Economic downturn? Clearly their fault. Never had any idea how the Becile’s were responsible but they always were.

And unlike Peter Walters whatever number. Becile and his decedents didn’t do much to ‘protect’ The Jack or the others. There was no love between human creator, children and the Becile automatons.

Not that the Becile humans were straight out cruel but to them he and his brothers were merely things. The only comfort the Jack ever found was with his brothers. His loving but very over protective brothers.

"Don’t do this The Jack!" "Don’t do That!" "The Jack be careful!" "No! The Jack!"

It was hard but it was the only life he had ever known and it wasn’t all bad. His brothers loved him. The Jack often told himself that was enough.

But having a human back in the mansion made The Jack think that maybe… it wasn’t enough anymore. He…on more than one occasion, had snuck out to the Walter manor just to watch them play from the wall around the garden. The stone wall was old and had little places where the mortar had worn away. Making perfect little peek holes.

He often thought it would be nice to play…like the Walter robots got to. 

“The Jack?” Hare’s voice pulled him back from his deep thoughts. “You okay?”

The Jack let his smile come back to his face. “Yup!”

“Good come eat! It’s a veritable feast.” Hare laughed as he took his little brother hand.

Hare…was touchier… then the rest of them. Not that The Jack ever minded. Hare…just liked to feel his brothers were there…and would vehemently deny that he likes ‘cuddles’ if you asked him. 

The Jack simply ‘oohed’ with excitement at the small charcoal briquette feast laid out on the old kitchen table. Hare let go of his hand as the Jack attacked the meal with glee. It was more fuel than he had seen in a long time. 

The Skull looked up at there entrance. “I still think one apiece is enough. We need to save resources.”

Hare stuck his pink rubber tongue at his brother. “You go hungry if you want but The Jack and I are going to have full coal burners for the first time in years. Right the Jack?” 

The Jack nodded, mouth too full of crunchy bits to talk.

The Skull sighed and gave up, sitting down at the table as the now munching Hare pushed some coal his way. 

The Skull took one, ate it, and grabbed another one before speaking. “The human is asleep?”

“Yup nice and cozy and sleeping.” The Jack smiled, his grin darkened with coal dust.

“Why?” Hare asked.

The Skull flexed his hand in the lamp light and winced. The Jack and Hare both took notice.

“First light we can bring him down to the lab. Get your hand looked at.” Hare offered.

The Skull nodded. It would be nice to have a working hand again that didn’t constantly pain him with even the slightest movement. “Alright. Finish eating and then let’s get the lab ready.”

~~

“Peter…let me call the others home.” Steve asked. He was tired, so very tired. No one had really been sleeping, on in the robots case powering down, since Michael’s kidnapping.

“No, not yet.”

“Why not Peter?” Zero asked. “Maybe they can help?”

Peter touched the piece of metal Steve and Rabbit had brought back. It confirmed what He and the Spine already believed. “No. If we are going to war. I don’t want them here to get hurt.”

The Spine steamed. He had to agree with Peter on this. “It would be safer for the others not to be here.”

“The Becile boys are d-dangerous.” Rabbit added frowning. 

She remembered them all too well. The fights they got into. The damage they did when they fought. They almost always tied in fights when the Becile bots didn’t cheat…and they loved to cheat. 

Steve sighed and flopped down on the couch. “So, what is the plan then?”

Peter touched under his chin in thought. “First thing is first. The Spine, Rabbit and Zero. We need to bring your weapons back online and make sure they are in working order.”

Each of the automatons nodded as Peter continued. “Steve…I know you are tired but I need you to do this for me.”

Steve nodded. “Yes Sir.”

“How long do you think it will take?”

“If I work non stop, a day…two days at the most boss.”

“Good, and while you are doing that I’ll be working with Qwerty to see if I can get you know who working again.”

Steve crinkled his nose. He had no idea who, you- know- who, was. “Boss?”

Peter pointed to the floor. “The giant steam powered giraffe. If we are going to get Michael back. We will need to show a strength of force. I have no idea what the Becile bots have at their command. They might have a full elephant for all we know.” 

Steve nodded and spoke just at Peter was almost out the door. Someone needed to bring this up. “And if they have already…killed Michael?”

Peter froze for a moment before his hands balled into fists. His shoulders trembling with rage but his voice was icy cold. “Then we will terminate the Becile boys…once and for all.”

Steve swallowed hard and nodded again. The vaguely wondered if Peter would be acting like if he was taken or Camille or Bryan…or anyone other then Michael and probably Carley. Though when Carley was kidnapped he was more of a shell of a person, than a decisive leader. 

What exactly was going on? Why was Michael so gosh darn important? 

“Come on Spine. I’ll check your weapons first since I know you are still basically online.”

The Spine nodded and tried not to steam too much. He had told the others his weapons were offline but after that last little space adventure he had decided to permanently keep his tesla coil functional. 

Though everyone other than Michael, Peter and his siblings, thought it was disengaged. How Steve knew, he didn’t know.

But Steve had a way of knowing things he shouldn’t…and not just from Lil’ Steve telling him.

~~

“Hey…wake up.”

Michael rolled over and groaned.

The Skull blew out a smoke ring, having enough in his burner for the first time in years, to actually do that. Humans and their ‘sleep’ time. “Get up.” The Skull rattled the door to the cage with his good arm the sound jostling Michael to consciousness.

“Skull…” He rubbed at his eyes. The light filtering in was dim and grey…it was maybe just past dawn. 

The Skull stood at the door, lantern glowing in his hand. “Get up.”

Michael stood on trembling legs, like a scared child. He had ever right to be scared. This was the first time in three or four days he had been ordered around…well other then making him sing for his supper.

The Skull looked at him before sighing and speaking. “Just…pee or whatever and drink some water… we have work to do.”

Michael blushed red but did as the Skull said. Just as he was finishing up some water from the gallon jug the door to his cage opened fully and The Skull stood there, locking dark optics with Michael’s eyes.

“If you run or try to escape in any way. I will break both of your legs. Do you understand?”

Michael nodded. “Y-Yes. I understand.”

The Skull stared hard at him for a few seconds of grinding silence. “Good. Follow me.”

Michael followed, down the winding iron staircase and deeper into the rabbit hole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the comments, they fuel me. Everyone of you is deeply appreciated.

Steve shut the door behind The Spine in the hall of wires. The Spine thought it odd that Steve directed him here instead of one of the maintenance labs to check his arm, it was even stranger Steve was shutting the door. “Steve?” The Spine voice was a curious question.

But Steve had a reason for picking here. He wanted a door to be able to shut. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door locking eyes with the Spine. “You need to tell me what’s going on.”

“I…don’t understand your question.” The Spine replied blinking.

Steve looked up, a hard mask steeling over his features. He was not a happy sound engineer. “I know talking about the past is taboo but why all this just for Michael? Not that we don’t care about him. Michael’s family and I’d died for him but…this is above and beyond. Peter’s going to try and wake the giant giraffe? He didn’t do that for you and David when you were taken by Du franks. We could have crumbled that castle and rescued you in a day with that kind of power…” Steve locked eyes with the Spine. “So…why all this just for a human? Just for Michael Phillip Reed.” 

The Spine’s fins slid out steaming greatly. So…Steve had guessed right…that there was something strange afoot. And more than the usual strange happenings around the manor. 

“Mr. Negete…I am not sure how much I am allowed to tell you.” The formality of the Spine’s voice spoke volumes for just how big a secret this was. “Mr. Reed is…special to us. To the manor, to the Walters…”

“How special Spine?”

The Spine’s green optics took a wistful look to them. “We cannot do without a Reed. Be it Michael or a descendant of his someday. We must have a Walters and a Reed. We need a Reed in the manor to function. Just as much as you need air. That is the best way I can think to explain it. I am sorry I cannot tell you more than that.”

Steve sighed. “And if the Becile bots have…killed him?” 

“I don’t know Steve…I just don’t know…” but the Spine did know. They would have only three options available to them. 

And he didn’t care for any of the choices… 

~~

Michael followed The Skull dutifully but he could not keep his eyes from looking all around him. He had guessed correctly. He had been stored in an attic…stored…like a possession. Now his eyes darted and danced, taking in every thing he could. 

The Skull’s flickering candle made shadows dance across portraits that lined the wall. Gleamed off disused brass candle holders and made the thick Persian carpet under his feet seem to roll like sand and dust, appearing only in fainted light as they walk. 

He could see they were headed to another staircase leading down. It was lighter that way too, with the grey disused light of dawn. Michael had almost stepped on the first polished marble stair when a painting to his right caught his eye. It was the only image he recognized.

“Delilah…” 

There…captured in a perfect moment of time…was Delilah Morreo. She looked almost regal, sitting there with her lab coat on and a beaker in hand. He knew who she was.

The same painting hung in the manor in library 2 over the fireplace. 

“Come on.” Skull growled breaking Michael from his thoughts as he began to move again. He could see the foyer just below the stairs and the front door he and Rabbit had used not so long ago. 

Hare was leaning against the closed door. Smoking more that he had been in the past few days. His optics had almost a fiery glow to them but he smiled at him before moving to follow a few paces behind them. Michael sighed, of course. They wouldn’t make it so he could escape or even think that he could. He had no plan and…He knew the Skull was serious. He doubted he could out run them and while two broken legs probably wouldn’t kill Michael, the pain would be…torturous. 

The Skull turned and down they went into darkness. The lab…he was being taken to the lab. He could feel warm air wafting up the dark stairs as they got closer to the lab. The room was lit with candles enough to see by. 

The Skull entered the room and sat on the metal table. Hare did not enter the room but once more blocked the doorway in a way that looked like he wasn’t trying to block the door.

“So..um… what...?” Michael asked after a few moments of silence.

The Skull held up his hand…the one covered in duct tape and barely more then metallic claws. “Fix it.”

Michael swallowed down his fear. “Okay.” He said walking over. “May I…um…”

The Skull sighed and held out his hand so Michael could touch it. The Damage was worse than he thought. The hand was almost completely crushed. 

“How did this happen?” He asked the question without thinking but then froze. “I...er…”

It was Hare who answered. “There was an accident…the Jack was playing outside and some drunk humans in a car almost hit him but Skull stopped them.”

Michael did his best to focus but…The Skull could stop a moving car? With one hand? How strong were the Becile automatons? 

Doing his best to focus Michael got to work. Becile’s lab was well organized and he found the pieces he needed easily… Though there was a distinct lack of tools to use and protective gloves for his hands. “I’m sorry…with just a screw driver…this will hurt.” Michael apologized for the fifth time in that hour.

The Skull snapped at him. “I am accustomed to pain. Stop apologizing every two minutes and get the repair done!”

Michael’s hands began to tremble and The Skull blew out some smoke. A scared human would make mistakes. “You are not hurting me, only a slight discomfort. So, continue…please.” He added hoping his voice sounded ‘kinder’ to human ears.

It seemed to work as steady hands found there way once more into the delicate motor functions of his metal fingers. It was strange feeling a human so close after so long. It…wasn’t exactly unpleasant…the Skull felt his mind start to wander a bit.

“There…try that.” Michael’s voice brought him back to his senses and the clock on the way made him realize he had zoned out for two hours.

The Skull looked down at his new hand. It…looked like a hand again, like he was whole again. As good as the day he first awoke. He gave it a tentative flex…expecting pain… but none came. His mouth dropped open a bit. This was a wonder!

Hare laughed from his place at the door. “The words you are looking for dear brother are Thank you.” He teased his twin. 

Michael stomach growled loudly but he chose to ignore it focusing instead on his grease covered hands and oil splattered shirt. “Is there some place I can wash up?”

The Skull and Hare has a silent conversation before both shook there heads no in unison.

“We have no running water Mr. Reed.” The Skull said.

“But we know oil is bad for human skin.” Hare added.

“We will…try and come up with something.” Skull said, truly sounding like he was puzzling this out.

“Thank you…and you can call me Michael if you want.”

~~

“Damn it!” Peter shouted throwing the wrench away. He had been at it for hours. “Come on Petunia. Wake up.” He chastised the giant giraffe. He was on a scaffolding, working on the gears just inside the neck from behind the jaw line. 

But Petunia’s blue optics stayed closed. Peter wasn’t even sure that was her name. He…vaguely remembered four referring to her as Petunia, though it might have been a joke, he didn’t know.

Peter rubbed at his face…when had he last eaten? Last slept? It didn’t matter if they couldn’t save Michael then…his whole life would be turned upside down. Carley wouldn’t understand and her lose would be deepest of all. Yes, he would miss the others greatly if he fired them but…there had to be a Reed. “Qwerty?”

“Yes Peter?”

Peter sighed. He knew how to do this from his father but…he had never had to do this before. Five had been the last one too…start things. “Initiate first stage: Project Requiem. Authorization code: Eternity.” 

Qwerty beeped his acknowledgment and Peter knew that deep down, down deeper than any worker had been, a special tank of fluid was being filled. Stage one was just preparation… no genetic material yet.

He prayed that would be as far as it got.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael laid on the floor of his cage resting. He was so tired. He had been up during all hours of the night playing music for and with The Jack. Then being awoken at dawn and doing a several hours long repair had taken a lot out of him.

Oil and grime still caked his hands, soaking into the skin and tarnishing his nails. Hare and The Skull had promised to figure something out. He had to trust that they would. His gallon of water only had a few mouthfuls left, not enough to scrub himself clean and he really shouldn’t touch food with hands this contaminated.

His stomach growled painfully with hunger cramps. He shouldn’t have thought of food. He wasn’t eating anywhere near enough. Meals only ever seemed to come at night and it would be several more hours until dusk. He guessed it would have to be at night…when the Becile bots would have darkness to help conceal them as they steal food for him. 

Laying a hand over the unhappy organ Michael closed his eyes. The Becile bots…they didn’t really seem that bad. Sure, he was there prisoner but…they could be hurting him and they weren’t. He was starting to doubt some of the stories he had been told. 

His belly ached again and Michael curled in on himself with a soft moan. He would try and sleep. Conserve what energy he could. If they brought him a meal tonight he was going to have to ask for more…or at least explain how much he needed calorie wise, to keep functioning. 

They had been unaware of his water needs…maybe they really didn’t know how much food he needed. 

Maybe…just maybe...they weren’t as 'bad' as he had been told…

~~

Rabbit watched Steve sleep as she sipped on her water. The poor sound engineer had dozed off at the kitchen table while waiting for his pop tarts to heat in the toaster oven. She had turned it off before they burned and was content to just let him sleep. 

She wondered if Michael was being allowed to sleep or eat. Her mind filled with the worse memories or war…she had seen so many horrible things. They could be doing anything to Michael and they were helpless to stop it. At least for the moment.

“Rabbit?” The Spine’s voice was soft and drew her mind from the repeating malfunction of thinking up all the horrible things that might be happening to Michael. 

She wasn’t even aware she was crying until her brother handed her a dish towel. “It will be alright.”

Rabbit dabbed at her optics and shook her head. “It won’t be…I’m not ready.”

“Didn’t Steve check your weapons?” The Spine was sure the worn out human had.

“He did…they are online.”

The Spine pulled out a chair, not that worried about waking Steve. The human was tried to the bones. “Are you worried about going toe to toe with the Becile boys? We’ve fought them before Rabbit.”

Rabbit scowled “No, I may be different now but I’m still a match for Hare.”

“Then what?”

Anger flashed in her mismatched optics. “You know exactly what I am not ready for. I can’t… we can’t lose Michael…not yet…”

The Spine instantly hushed her and looked towards Steve who had not moved in anyway. “Rabbit hush...loose lips…”

Rabbit nodded. “Sink ships…yeah I remember.” 

“Come on. Let’s find Peter. Get a status update.”

Rabbit downed the rest of her water in one gulp and stood, joining her brother as they left the kitchen.

Steve waited until he could no longer hear them…and then waited some more before he lifted his head up from where he had been sleeping. Loose lips sink ships? That was a world war two reference. What the hell was going on?

~~

It was a bird….

“Oh kitty…what did you do?” The Jack asked picking up the limp little feathery form. Miss kitty cat was no where to be seen but The Jack didn’t think a little fledgling bird could have made it into the mansion alone. Miss kitty must have brought the tiny bird inside.

To his great surprise the little bird moved and fluffed a few feathers. It was scared but unharmed. “Hello birdie. I know you. I have seen your little home. Don’t worry. The Jack will put you back in your nest.” The rosy cheeked robot promised, as he cradled the scared little bird to his core. 

He just had to go out the balcony on the third floor, climb over the rails and walk along the roof. 

Simple.

~~

A thud woke Michael from his nap. At least he thought he heard a thud. It was getting dark outside and all was quiet. He listened for a few moments before shaking his head. Must have been a dream. Everything seemed normal in his cage so with a stretch, he grabbed the water drinking the last few sips.

He had just finished when he suddenly became aware of heavy pounding footsteps coming his way. 

“Mr. Reed!” Hare burst into the room, smoke rolling in behind him like a wave of death. He didn’t bother to unlock the cage door. He pulled at the brass, breaking the lock apart and bending the hinges as the door flung open. “You have to help! It’s The Jack! He’s hurt!”

Those were the only words Michael needed to hear. “Take me to him.” 

Hare picked up Michael into his arms and was already running back out the way he came before the human could even get a word of surprise out. They bounded down the winding iron stairs, raced through the hall of paintings, and Hare took the marble stairs two by two down to the first floor. Once there he deposited Michael back on his feet.

Micheal took a moment to recover. Hare's bounding movements had made him a bit dizzy but what he saw made his heart clench.

There, on the foyer floor, lay The Jack, his head in Skull’s lap, moaning slightly with optics closed. The glass covering his green core was cracked forcing Michael to try and shield his eyes even as he spoke. “What happened?” 

“He fell off the roof.” The Skull said with such a calmness in his voice it was almost eerie. 

“You have to fix him!” Hare yelled pulling on Michael arm, dragging the human closer. 

Michael flinched and did his best to look anywhere but at the green light leaking from the cracked core. “I can’t! Not without the right tools and I’ve seen the whole lab. You don’t have them here. Please…Please let me go back to the manor. I’ll get the tools and come right back. Please!” Micheal begged. He couldn't just stand by and do nothing. It was not in his nature to allow suffering when he could fix it. And he could fix this. He could save The Jack...if he had the right tools.

Hare looked from Michael to his brother then to Michael, then to Skull again. “I think he means it The Skull.”

“I do. I swear.”

“I believe you Mr. Reed but I do not think the Walters would let you come back. Even if you were willing, Nor do I think they would let us just borrow their tools.”

“But Skull, The Jack will die without repairs.” Hare worried. Even as he spoke the break in the glass seemed to be growing, cracking more under the pressure of the green material within. “We’ve got to let him try.”

The Skull rubbed his fixed hand under his chin thinking, as the Jack continued to let out soft moans and groans of pain. They had few options available and they needed to decide quickly on what to do.

It was Michael who spoke up. “I have an idea. I can write you a list of what I need and one of you can take it to the manor. They’ll give you the tools…especially if my…life…hangs in the balance.” Micheal knew his family would give up the tools. Tools could be replaced. He couldn't be.

“That…could work…” The Skull mused with a toothy smirk.

~~

Rabbit paced the hallways of the manor. It was dark outside and someone needed to keep a watchful eye on the place. Especially with Peter going crazy trying to get Petunia to wake up, Steve in a state of tiredness she couldn’t fathom and the Spine and Zero trying to formulate attack plans. 

Turning a sharp corner, she bumped into someone. One of her brothers from the way it felt but as she looked up to apologies for being a dummins, her optics froze on another pair of mismatched optics.

Rabbit was too shocked to move. 

Hare on the other hand gave her a big grin. “Hiya Doll-face! Long time no see!” He gave her a quick once over before adding. “Nice dress.” 

Rabbit activated her emergency siren and screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hare put his hands over his ears. "Geez toots. I know you're a gal now but what's with all the melodramatic screaming?"

Rabbit's mouth plopped shut silencing her alarm. "Excuse me!?" She frowned narrowing her optics at him.

"Ya heard me bunny ears." Hare reached out and gave Rabbit's hat a tug covering her optics before walking off down the hallway like he owned the place. "Where's your Walter anyway? I got business." 

Rabbit growled infuriated and pulled the hat off her head, checking it for damage. "Wouldn't tell y-you anything!" She could feel the others over the Wi-Fi quickly approaching her location. 

Hare merely found the closest room with a chair to flop down into. He put his dirty boots on the table and looked just too damn relaxed and at home for Rabbit's liking. She frowned again and followed him. "Get out of o-our house! You have no r-right to just come walking in! And get your d-dirty boots off the table!" She scolded, planning on dragging him out as soon as back up arrived. It had been a long time since she had seen Hare. No telling what secret weapons or upgrades he had now. Best play to it safe for the moment. 

"I got every right to be here, you hysterical skirt!" Hare quipped, "Seeing how you and your human walked right in our front door and stole from us." Hare frowned at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "I ain't leaving. Not till I state my business." 

Rabbit wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and grabbed a nearby lamp to toss at him. She was just about to let it go when the Spine caught her arm and removed the lamp. 

Hare gave him a smirking smile from his seat. "Hey there pincushion."

The Spine steamed at that. He, had not heard that unpleasant nickname name in over 50 years. The Spine was about to retort when Peter came in the room followed closely by Steve and Zero.

Steve was clutching the large wrench they used for shows like a life line. He wanted to beat Michael location out of this robot but one sharp look from Peter kept him in line…for now. 

At their entrance, Hare sat up a little. Watching closely as the man with a mask over his face took a seat across from him. He gave the man a quick calculated look. “So, you’re the new Walters?”

“I am Peter Walters the sixth, state your business Hare Becile.”

“Right to the point, always like that about you Walters.” Hare moved slowly, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and sliding it halfway on the coffee table. “I need these things.”

Peter also moved slowly as he reached forward picking up the paper. The paper was old and thick, heavy stock that was no longer made. The first thing he noticed was the writing. It was Michael’s handwriting. So, he was alive…at least at the writing of this note. The second thing he noticed was what exactly was being asked for. “Who is hurt?” The question came out naturally.

Hare frowned, “None of your business Halloween face.”

“Don’t you Dare talk to him like that!” The Spine steamed, fins out, stepping closer to Hare.

Hare was on his feet in an instant, getting right back in the Spine’s face. “I’ll talk to him anyway I see fit and you should know before going all ‘heroic’ that if I fail to come back in a timely fashion with those items listed.” Hare’s voice dropped slightly as he narrowed his eyes. “The Skull will be slitting Mr. Reed’s throat, understand?”

“Spine!” Peter shouted but it was not needed. 

The Spine dropped his gaze from Hare at those words.

Hare snorted some smoke. “Thought so. Now about my list?” He said turning back to Peter. 

“Steve take the Spine and get everything on the list packed up ready for Hare to take. I will remain here with Rabbit, Zero and our guest.” Peter ordered, passing off the list to the sound engineer. Both humans felt a deep anger but could do nothing.

“Yes Boss.” Steve replied stoically.

Hare called after them. “And be quick about it pincushion! I don’t have all day! Or should I say Michael doesn’t have all day!” Hare laughed.

“Why you little…”

“Rabbit don’t!” Peter shouted.

The Spine and Steve heard the sound of broken glass and terse curse words from both sides float down behind them in the hallway but since no one was screaming they hurried to fill the list.

Michael’s life depended on it…

~~~

“David what’s wrong?” Carley’s gently voice pulled the human from his thoughts. He had been strangely quiet the past few days. While the others played on the beach or walked the boardwalk, he seemed to prefer sitting alone. A stark changed from when they had first arrived. 

“Mm-hmm? Oh, hey Carley.”

She gave him a small smile, like a mother. Clearly, he had not heard her question. “Hello David. Are you alright?” She asked again scanning him. His implants were in place and working correctly so she doubted this sudden mood change came from anything Draconis related. 

David sighed. “Yeah I’m fine just a bit home sick I think. I don’t know why but for the past couple days. I just feel like the Spine really needs me…that I really need to get back... but every time I email or text he assures me everything is fine.” David shook his head. “And the Spine doesn’t lie.” 

Carley was careful not to let her smile slip. She had similar feelings but also was assured all was well. “We head for home in two days. Think you can last till then? We could leave sooner.”

David looked over at the others. Bunny and Chelsea were playing with a beach ball in the water about knee deep while Camille and Bryan were building a sand castle. Everyone was smiling and happy. “No…I don’t want to take this from them. Tonight, we were going to the amusement park on the board walk. Everyone’s been looking forward to it.” He shook his head. “I’m sure its nothing. Just me being paranoid and over thinking it. I think I’ll go join them. Maybe some sun and sand will chase this feeling away. Want to come?” David offered.

Carley shook her head. “I have my drink and book. I will be content to watch from here under the sun umbrella. Have fun.”

David nodded and joined the others who greeted him brightly. Carley watched for a bit before sending Peter another email. She missed him and she also felt like something was wrong.

But David was right….the Spine wouldn’t lie to him.

…Unless he was ordered too…

~~

The Jack lay on the lab table. A lead lined plate had been found and placed over his core. Becile had a bunch of them for when working with green matter. Michael was grateful for that. He wasn’t sure how much exposure he could take without serious harm being done to his body. The Jack was still but every once and awhile a small sound of pain would escape his lips. He looked almost pale, if that was possible. 

Michael sighed, blue matter made the impossible possible, why would it not be the same with green matter? 

The Skull guarded the lab stairs…perhaps guarding was not the right word. He was waiting. For Hare to return or perhaps for Michael to try and escape but his core didn’t seem to be into it and his optics never left the form of The Jack.

They couldn’t lose their little brother…

They just couldn’t…


	12. Chapter 12

Micheal stomach growled loudly and he gripped at it before looking at Skull. "May I go have some water please?" It would do nothing but lessen his hunger cramps.

"No." The Skull answered not even looking at him.

"Please?" Micheal begged softly, hand still on his belly. "I won't run away. I promise."

The Skull glared up at him. "I said no." The finality in his voice left no argument.

Micheal sighed and folded himself down to sit on the floor. He leaned against a cabinet and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Skull asked after a moment.

Micheal didn't bother opening his eyes. "Resting...to conserve my strength. Since I'm not eating enough."

The Skull was about to argue. They fed him once a day. That should be plenty...when he stopped. They hadn't fed him at all today, that fact invalidated his argument. The Skull smoked for a bit before finally speaking. "Be glad we haven't killed you." but there was no threat in his voice this time.

Micheal gave a dry, humorless chuckle. "You are killing me...just slowly..."

The Skull wanted to argue. As long as Micheal did as they said, they had no intention of killing him...or even hurting him for that matter but he was stopped from speaking at the sound of someone rushing down the stairs.

"Hare." Skull called as his brother appeared in the candle light a large pack on his back, almost comically large.

"I got everything. You were right Micheal. They were willing to give me anything to keep you safe." Hare laughed with a smile but it dropped a bit as he watched Micheal get off the floor. "You okay?"

Micheal looked pale...sickly but shook his head. "I'm fine. Hand me the radiation suit and we'll get started."

"The what?" Hare asked opening the bag.

"The thing that looks like a bee keepers outfit."

Hare nodded. "Right here it is." he said handing it over.

Micheal got dressed quickly. His face and body now shielded in the lead lined suit. "Okay I need one of you to help me and one of you to keep him calm unless you want to switch him off for a bit, just to sleep through this?" Micheal asked, his voice a bit muffled. 

Hare and The Skull exchanged a look that Micheal couldn't read. 

"We've never been turned off before... not since our creator... I don't know if we would wake back up." Hare replied.

Micheal nodded already removing the lead plate covering the Jack's cracked core. The Jack moaned in pain...or in fright and tried to move.

"Shh The Jack...I know it hurts but I'm going to fix you. Just hold on a little longer." Micheal said biting back tears. This scene....it had played out once before...only with The Jon...Micheal hadn't been able to fix him, nor had Peter and The Jon had...gone to sleep forever...

But this wasn't the Jon, This was the Jack and this injury Micheal could fix. "Hand me that thin lead stick and the welder." He said holding out his hand, not even looking to see if the Becile bots would help.

Hare handed him the items. "What are ya gonna do?" Worry bleed into every word.

Micheal clicked the sparker, bringing the welder to life. "I'm going to melt the lead into the crack, fusing the space closed again on both sides." He said, adjusting the flame from red orange to bright blue and small.

Hare frowned. "...But won't that scar?"

The Skull put a hand on his brother shoulder. "Just do what you have to. Save our brother Mr. Reed."

Micheal started heating the metal tip making it start to melt. "I intend to." 

~~

Peter sat in the chair long after Hare had left with his 'prizes' It was Steve who finally spoke, drawing the older man from his thoughts.

"Boss? Wouldn't now be a good time to attack?"

Peter stood from the chair and swayed slightly. Once once in his existent feeling his real age. "No, not with a core leak. If we were to attack now. Likely Micheal would die...and you as well from the radiation." Peter wasn't even sure how close he could get to a leaking green matter core. When blue matter and green met it often exploded. While Zero, Rabbit and the Spine would be protected thanks to the shielding on their cores...he had no such shielding.

and a wooden mask might not be good enough...

Peter looked at the clock... well past 10pm. "Did you eat and sleep today Steve?" He asked feeling very worried suddenly and sounding so tired himself.

Steve noticed. "Yeah boss, enough to keep going. What about yourself?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I will get something to eat and try to sleep. Wake me at dawn. We're going after Micheal then."

"Yes sir."

Steve watched Peter leave the room before shaking his head. Carley was gonna be mad if he was doing so bad when she got home. Hell...he still didn't know what to tell everyone...what he could even say...and why was Micheal so special? The Spine's explanation only increased his curiosity. Though he would never act on it.

Curiosity was a dangerous thing... especially in the manor.

~~

"Done." Micheal said putting down the scanner he had been holding over the Jack's chest. "Radiation levels are back to 0."

"So can I get up now?" The Jack asked. He had woken up halfway through being repaired and he had wanted to get up... The Skull and Hare were willing to hold there brother down but it was unnecessary. Micheal simply began humming and singing, switching between the two.

And on the table The Jack remained spell struck into stillness.

Micheal was pulling off the lead lined hood and welder mask that covered his face. His face was red and covered in sweat but he gave the Jack a grin. "Sure you can. Just take it easy for a day or so and..."

The lab spun in Micheal vision, growing dark at the edges as he tried to grab the table to keep from falling but he was trembling, his body disobeying his mind as he fell both to the floor and into darkness."

The last thing he heard was the Becile boys...calling his name... then unconsciousness claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm home very ill, so whomever wished to the stars above to get a new chapter sooner. This is on you. I really wanted to go to the Renaissance fair, Not be put on bed rest by a doctor with instructions to go to the hospital if I get sicker because they don't know what's wrong...meh...


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly Michael was dragged back to the land of the living as heavy eyelids began to flutter open. For quite a few moments, he had no idea where he was. Barely knew who he was...momentarily trapped in that place between awake and asleep.

And he still didn’t know once the fog had cleared. He remembered he was in the Becile mansion, he was there prisoner, and that he had just fixed The Jack and then…nothing.

Soft pillows caressed his head as he looked around. He was in a bed. Soft and warm, with a velvet canopy over his head. He hadn't seen this room before. There was a faint scent of violets. Was this still the Becile place? It had to be. This wasn't a room in the manor but this wasn’t the cage he had been forced to sleep in for the past few days.

Lamp light danced low in the corner. The quilt covering him was a beautiful burgundy with threads of gold, as he moved his hands over the designs they glinted in the light. He tried to push himself up to a sitting position but the moment he tried the room spun, colors washed together and his head hit the pillow once more.

“Okay sitting up…is a bad idea…” Michael said out loud to the room. There appeared to be no one around but he wasn't in any shape to try and get up. He closed his eyes, not really sleeping but continuing to rest.

All he could do was wait…

~~

"Come on The Jack, you need to fill your coal burner." The Skull scolded slightly, offering his brother five charcoal bricks arranged nicely on a plate of old china.

"I'm good." The Jack replied digging through his 'treasure' box. A small wooden cigar box that had at one time been filled with cigars their creator smoked. The Jack had pulled it from the trash one day about a hundred years ago. It was where he kept anything that meant anything to him. 

The Skull put the plate down. "The Jack?"

But his golden curled brother was ignoring him. Focused entirely on his little box. "Found it!"

“The Jack…we have to talk.” The Skull said from his place leaning against the wall of 'there' room. It was the room Becile stored them in and over time it just became the robots’ room. 

“Not now The Skull. I want to go play kazoo for Michael.” The Jack said with a smile holding the little plastic noise maker with extreme care. He looked at his brother, his green optics normally so hidden by curls, glowed with worry. “Hare will be back with food for him soon, won’t he?”

“Yes, he will but after we feed the human and he gets his strength back.” The Skull smoked slightly. “We can’t keep him The Jack.” There he had said it.

“But…why not? I like him. Hare likes him, you like him! And you never like anybody! So why can’t we keep him?” The Jack stomped his foot trying to better make his point. Michael was a good human. He could fix them, teach and play music and he wasn't scared of them. Good humans were really rare now. 

“Because we can’t care for him! Little brother, look around…we have nothing. We can do little more then provide shelter. He needs water, food, warmth…The Jack we can’t keep him. We can barely provide for ourselves.”

“No!” The Jack shouted and stomped his other foot. “He’s our Reed now! He’s got to stay. He's ours!” The Jack shouted running out of the room just as Hare came in holding a food bag.

“You told him?”

The Skull nodded, smoking from his neck. “He didn’t take it well.”

“Let me try talking to him Skull, maybe I can help him understand.”

The Skull sighed. “I never thought he would become to attached to the human but…a life for a life. We have to let him go now. We…have no right to keep him.”

Hare started walking up the stairs with his brother behind him. “And the Walters know he is here. I got a look around the manor before Rabbit found me…they have alot we don't. Electricity, running water, TVs, games...I think they will try and get him back by force if we don’t let him go now. We...wouldn't win a fight.” Hare frowned, he had never felt like junk before, like yesterday's trash, but after being in the manor...that was exactly how he felt.

“Mr. Reed?” Hare called softly entering the room, the Skull right behind him. He felt his core clench at the sight. Michael was awake and sitting up while the Jack was humming happily on the kazoo from beside him. The Jack was happy…it had been so long since he had been really happy.

No, the Skull was right…a life for a life. Mr. Reed needed to go home.

They had to let Michael Reed go but the Hare pushed that thought away and held up the bag with a smile. “Hungry Michael? Brought you some food.”

Michael struggled to get up and failed, the relaxed smile he had while the Jack had been playing, vanished quickly as he looked down. “Please…” Michael said quietly. He tried to get up again but Hare had crossed the space to him.

“Here you go, eat up.” Hare said dropping the bag in Michael lap

He didn’t have to be told twice as he pounced on the food tearing the bag open with a veracity that only double the decision of the Skull. Michael had to go.

They let him eat for a bit, only when the hamburger had vanished as well as most of the fries did The Skull finally make his presence in the doorway know. “How are you feeling now Mr. Reed?”

Michael swallowed his mouthful. “Better now, thank you for the food…I’ve never fainted before. I’m sorry…please don’t be angry.” Michael tried to keep the fear down in his voice but…he remembered Hare had broken the cage lock he was kept in… Skull would have no choice but to break his leg or ankle to keep him hobbling and helpless.

The lack of an emotion in The Skull’s voice surprised Michael. “I am not angry. My brothers are not angry. Had you not been here. I fear the Jack would be no longer with us.”

Golden curls nodded at his name and that brought a small smile to Michael lips. He was growing very fond of the Jack, of all the Becile bots.... well maybe not that fond of The Skull...

“Do you think you can walk?”

Skull’s question brought Michael back to himself. “I can try.” He moved slow and slid out of the bed standing on slightly wobbling legs.

“Good follow me.”

Michael did so, being led back down to the foyer. Hare was right behind him and The Jack a little behind that. Michael figured they must be taking him back down into the lab. Perhaps he was needed to do another repair or clean up?

He had not noticed The Skull had stopped walking until he bumped into the back of him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you had stopped...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...Please don't be angry. It was a mistake."

The fear in Michael’s voice and face actually made The Skull flinch. The Jack had been right. This human had been growing on them too much. "There's the door." The Skull pointed to the front door. "Use it."

Michael looked to the door, then back to The Skull. "I don't understand." Less than forty-eight hours ago the Skull said he would break his legs if he tried to leave. Was this some kind of sick game? Did they...want him to do something wrong so they could break his bones? Michael took a step back away from the door and closer to the wall. 

The Jack smiled at the movement. "See? He doesn't want to go! He's our Reed now. He likes us." The Jack came over and took Michael’s hand. "Come on Michael, I want to show you my treasure box." 

Hare's hand on The Jack's shoulder stopped him. "No, The Jack, we got to explain it. He said he doesn't understand." The Jack let go of Michael’s hand as Hare turned his attention to the human. "Mr. Reed, you saved our brother so Skull and me figure, life for a life. You are free to go, we won't harm ya or stop ya."

As he spoke, the Skull was opening the front door. Fresh air whirled in on a slight breeze as well as the sweet scent of night. Michael sighed breathing it in, he had missed fresh air.

"I... okay..." Michael said as he ever so slowly made his way to the door. It was the most nerve racking walk of his life. He was ready to jump or flinch back, in case metal fists came his way...he mentally prepared himself for The Skull to slam the door in his face and laugh...but if they wanted to play this cruel game...he would be their toy to torment and tease. He had no choice in it as he continued slowly for the open door...

After all, he belonged to them now.

...and that was crushing his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

“Wait!”

Michael froze just a few steps from the door. Instinct told him to run…self-preservation told him to stop. He was just turning to look back when the Jack grabbed him around the waist clutching at him. It wasn’t hurting but it was a grip Michael could not escape. “You can’t go. You can’t!” 

“The Jack!” The Skull scolded, clicking his tongue. “Let Mr. Reed go.”

“No! He’s made our lives so much better…I can’t…I won’t go back to before. Please…please stay Michael.” The Jack look up from his place around Michael’s waist, its golden curls dampened with oil from his optics. “Please…”

“Come on the Jack, let go.” Hare said coming over intent on pulling his brother off.

“NO!” The Jack screeched.

Hare looked at The Skull. Prying the Jack off of Michael would probably harm the human but waiting for The Jack to let go would take forever. He would carry Michael around the mansion before willingly letting go.

The Skull was about to yell at the Jack when Michael spoke softly. “The Jack?”

Sobbing green optics looked up at him as the Jack sniffed, Michael continued. “You really don’t want me to go?”

The Jack shook his head no.

“But the Jack I have to go but…if its okay with your brothers’ I can come back and visit.”

The Jack sniffed loudly. “Really? Even after all we did? You’d come visit?” His voice had a childlike begging to it and his optics shone with hope. They had treated the human pretty poorly but he was willing to come back and see the Becile boys?

“I give you my word, so long as you don’t hamper my coming or going. I will come visit every week.” Michael promised forgetting for a moment it wasn’t just him and the Jack in the room.

Hare coughed and Michael’s face flew up to look at them. “If um…that’s okay with you? Both of you?” He asked turning fear filled eyes towards the Skull. 

The Skull blew some smoke from the corner of his mouth. “That’s fine.” He answered as the Jack squealed and let go of Michael asking him to bring his guitar next time and maybe some records for the old Victrola they had. 

The Skull frowned. Poor the Jack, they would never see Michael again. The Skull knew for a fact the human had just said he would come visit to get the Jack to let go. They had starved him, kept him in fear and used him for repairs. Michael would still be there captive if it wasn’t for the fact he saved the Jack’s life…

And the fact the Walter robots knew where their human servant was. They would come for him soon enough. 

…and that was a fight the Becile boys could not win.

“Mr. Reed, if you are ready. It’s a long walk back to Walter Robotics.” The Skull said moving back to the door.

Michael said goodbye again promising the Jack he would come visit soon before walking out the main door. 

The Skull was about to close it when Michael stopped just at the end of the walk way and turned around to wave. The Jack slipped past his brother to the front porch and waved back.

And continued to wave until Michael was out of sight. 

~~~

The Spine paced back and forth in Living room 3. The old black trench coat he wore fluttered behind him with each step. He hadn’t worn it in ages but going to battle it felt right. He paused, his gaze falling on a mirror across the hallway. It would be dawn soon, soon they would be heading to the Becile mansion.

Fighting…killing….it had been so long since he had…snuffed out another life. Perhaps not that long…his memory was perfect after all. Every instant, every moment of every war he could recall with a mere thought. 

The spine took a deep gulp of air into his bellows and steamed. What if the Becile bots got the better of them? What if he never saw David or the other again? He could be going to his death but his life mattered little when compared to a human. And especially Michael.

They would bring Michael home today…one way or the other.

“The Spine?” Rabbit’s voice drew him from his thoughts. 

He turned to his sister and stopped. Rabbit wasn’t in a dress, it was odd seeing her in pants. She, like himself, was dressed in the way they used to dress, back before Peter the 6th finally ‘finished’ Rabbit how Pappy had intended. “Rabbit?”

Rabbit shook her head. “Its easier like this. Dresses and skirts could be a liability in a fight.”

The Spine nodded, Rabbit had a point. One of her fluffy pretty, bouncy skirts could easily be grabbed or torn.  
Rabbit gave The Spine a weird grin. “W-where’s ya find that old thing?”

“I like this coat Rabbit.”

“If you w-wanna look like a naughty street f-flasher, be my guest.”

“Now wait a second Rabbit! I…”

“There you two are.” Peter said silencing the words in the Spine’s throat by his entrance. Peter was dressed in his usual white lab coat. Other then the core disrupter gun in his hand, he appeared to be unchanged. 

Steve was right behind him with Zero. Steve had the deepest frown on his face. He looked angry and not just at this situation. He also refused to look at them…or Peter.

“We will be leaving shortly. Please run one final test that all of your weapons are online.”

“Boss…”

Peter didn’t even turn toward him. “No Steve…and that’s final.”

“Peter?” The Spine questioned as he observed one human and then the other.

“Steve won’t be coming with us and neither will Zero. Zero is inexperienced and Steve…will be our last hope. Should the three of us fail. Someone will need to tell Carley and the others what is happening. I have no way of knowing just how powerful the Becile automations are but…” He patted the gun gently. “Between the three of us. I believe we will be able to do enough damage to get Michael back.” 

Peter watched everyone nod. “Alright, we stick together and on guard. The Becile place is not that far.” As he spoke Peter lead the way to the front door. “Run silent unless you see something wrong or if you see Michael we need to get to him quickly and withdraw and…why are you all just standing there?” Peter frowned before realizing they were all gazing behind him at the front door.

Peter swirled around to see Michael standing there, leaning slightly on the door frame for support. He was disheveled, clearly needing a bath and some food but he gave them a bright, albeit, weak smile. 

“I’m home.”


	15. Chapter 15

For a moment no one reacted…until Michael pitched forwarded into the doorway. His legs going out from under him.

“Michael!” Peter yelled grabbing the technician…but underestimating the weight of him, they fell to the floor. Michael on top of Peter.

“Sir! I’m so sorry! I…” Michael tired to right himself but his arms shook as much as his legs.

Steve was at his side in an instant, grabbing Michael’s arm and helping him up. “Shit Mike, you okay?”

Michael shook his head. “Sorry…I’m sorry…I…haven’t eaten very much and the long walk back to the manor…I just….” His body continued to tremble and shake. 

The Spine helped Peter to his feet who looked at Michael for a moment. He had seen this before, a few years back when some of the workers decided to try a crash starvation diet. “His blood glucose is dangerously low. We need to get him off his feet and get food and sugar water into him as fast as possible.”

Michael wanted to argue. Opened his mouth to argue… He felt bad sure but he wasn’t dying.

…he had no idea how bad he actually looked. 

Rabbit waited for no argument as she lifted Michael in her arms, cradling him to her chassis. Michael sighed against her and closed his eyes. He was safe, Rabbit had him. In spite of how silly she could be…he was safe in her arms. He was safe with any of the automatons. 

An angry scowl found its way to her face. Even as Steve hurried to go make food and Peter told her to take Michael to living room 3 to rest. She could feel anger bubbling in her core for the Becile bots. True, she didn’t pick up Michael often, but he was a good eight pounds lighter then last month. And the way his skin just seemed to hang on his frame…his sunken eyes that thankfully were closed as he rested his head on her chest. 

The Becile boys had been starving her Michael! Their Michael! How dare they…. Why she could just…

A gentle touch on her shoulder brought her back from the dark thoughts that danced in her mind. No words had to be spoken between the twin robots. They could simply look at each other and speak in a way no other human or automation would understand…. Except possibly other twins.

The Spine held her angry, hate filled gaze in his strong one and it was Rabbit who eventually conceded with a nod and a sigh of steam from her cheeks as she moved to lay Michael on the couch.

Michael sighed feeling the fabric under him and the familiar sounds and smells. Slowly his eyes opened and Rabbit smiled brightly. All hints of the angry she had felt moments ago wiped away like an ocean wave washing over grains of sand. 

“Missed you guys.” Michael spoke, barely more than a whisper. 

“And we missed you Michael…very much.” The Spine replied with a warm smile as he helped place a pillow under Michael’s head.

Michael relaxed, once more closing his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping but his energy reserves were so low it was hard to keep his eyes open. 

“Did they h-hurt ya?” Rabbit asked after a moment.

“No, not…not really…”

Before Rabbit could ask anything else Zero rushed back into the room. “Mista Reed, I got fruit juice for you. Steve says you need to drink it all. You need the sugar and calories and stuff.”

Michael sat up and weakly reached for the offered glass, hands trembling as he took it. Suddenly a silver hand was on the glass, steadying it for him. The Spine gave Michael a smile but said nothing as he helped hold the glass so the human could drink the juice down. 

Zero took the empty glass. “I’ll get more juice. Food should be done really soon. Steve was cooking up a storm when I left.” Zero smiled rushing from the room.

Michael gave a little laugh. “It’s really good to be home.” He said before laying back down on the couch and closing his eyes.

Rabbit opened her mouth but plopped it shut with a sharp look from her brother. Questions could wait until after Michael was feeling stronger. 

He was home… that’s all that mattered. 

~~

Peter moved through the deep levels of the manor. Past the still sleeping Petunia. He moved to a lab…one he had only seen once before. When his father had explained to him about the need for a Reed. 

There wasn’t much lighting in the lab but a clear glass, large sealed cylinder with a silver top and silver feet stood in the center of the room. The vessel was filled with an emerald green liquid that bubbled slightly. 

The cloning chamber… Peter rested a hand against the thick glass and said a silent prayer. He had never gone past stage one, tube preparation. There was no genetic material growing in here.  


Peter was glad of it…because he knew…

He…wouldn’t have the strength to destroy a ‘Michael’…

“Qwerty.” Peter called. “Terminate program Requiem. Authorization code: Rebirth” 

Qwerty beeped acknowledgment as Peter, still touching the glass, watched the green liquid drain out. Peter always thought it strange his father had two different authorizations for the Requiem program, one to get it started and one to stop the program, but as he stood now, gazing at the empty glass, it made sense.

Cloning technology was taboo…it would keep the wrong people from getting at the program…it would also prevent accidental germination or termination of a Reed.

Because a naked, cloned Michael Reed just walking the hallway one morning would never do…

It would be an unforgivable and unexplained thing…

Peter sighed and pulled his hand back. Unless he greatly outlived Carley…someday he was going to have to tell her about Michael…

Speaking of, he better go check on his head engineer. Rabbit was probably chomping at the bit to go fight the Becile bots. 

Peter stepped to the doorway, paused to turn off the lights, and headed back up to the others. 

~~

Steve was watching Michael eat. In fact, everyone was. Its was kind of unnerving but right now Michael was too hungry to care. Steve had brought him bacon, eggs, toast, milk, cheese, a sliced-up apple and orange. Once most of the food was gone and some color was coming back into Michael face did Rabbit finally speak. She just couldn’t take it anymore.

“What did t-they do to ya?”

Michael sighed. “They really didn’t hurt me but… they are not set up to have people around. The mansion…well you saw it Rabbit, last time we were there. There no power, no running water, no heat its basically just a roof and some walls.”

“That sounds boring…” Zero said.

“What else?” The Spine asked and Michael sighed again, okay so he wasn’t getting out of this. “Look I’ll tell you but…if I leave a few things out it because I don’t want to talk about them okay?”

Steve frowned. “Mike you should tell us everything.”

Michael blushed, his cheeks flushing red remembering the few details he didn’t want to talk about. Specifically having to use a bucket for his waste needs.

The Spine touched Michael’s shoulder. “Please…don’t be embarrassed but…tell us everything.” 

Michael looked down at the food on the coffee table, choosing to focus on that as he retold the story. With every detail. “And that’s why they let me go…because the Jack almost died…”

Rabbit crossed her arms. “You should have let him.”

“Rabbit!” Spine hissed at his sister. 

“No, Rabbit. I feel bad for them. Like its so sad there.” Michael said.

“Pretty sure that’s called Stockholm syndrome.” Steve said. “Not judging but…you need to think about that.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah…you might be right.”

“Don’t worry about anything now Mista Reed. You’re home now.” Zero smiled. 

Maybe his family was right…maybe…maybe his feelings were wrong. Soon a full belly and being surrounded by love lulled Michael to sleep on the couch. Yet no one left the room. 

No one wanted to leave Michael alone…

~~~  
Six days later….

“Sir?” Michael knocked on the door of Peter’s private lab.

“Michael, come in.” Peter called already starting to put his papers down. Peter and the others had decided to not tell the others about Michael’s little misadventure. After all. They didn’t want anyone in the manor to feel afraid a Becile bot could ‘get’ them. Peter had told Carley that Michael had a small cold while they were gone to explain the weight loss she could clearly see on her scan…and while he hated lying to the love of his life. He…wasn’t ready to tell her the truth or even an altered version of the truth.

Michael stood at the desk at attention. Peter felt his smile drop slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Sir…I’ve been thinking about this for a few days. I would like to go visit the Becile bots… I think…”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Peter rose from his seat not even giving Michael a chance to explain. “You are Never going back to the mansion! It’s not safe. Have you lost your mind? Maybe I should have Carley give you a full medical checkup, mental included.”

“Peter!?” Michael was shocked at the reaction and took a slight step back.

Peter froze… Michael looked afraid…he had never looked at Peter with fear before. “I’m sorry Michael…but the answer is no. It’s not safe for you to go back there and no reasoning you give me will make me change my mind Michael.”

“But sir…they have nothing. They are falling apart. Maybe if I visit…maybe I could convince them to…you know…become our friends…”

“You cannot undo Becile programmed hate Michael. You of all people should understand just how deep programming can run.”

Michael gave a nod before standing up a bit straighter. “Sir, I formally request my week day off.” 

Peter’s mouth dropped open. “I…what?”

“My one day off a week I'm entitled too. I am still your employee after all. It can be on a Tuesday, that way it will not affect shows or going to or coming from them.”

Peter sat back down. Michael had a right to take one day a week off. All of the Reed’s since the beginning had the same right, just very few of them actually took it…unless they were dating someone. “And what will you do on your day off?”

“I believe that is my business sir.”

Peter frowned…Michael had him on a technicality. He…had no right to refuse his day off request…and he had no right to ask what he would be doing. “Very well.” Peter said picking up a pen and getting back to his papers. “Tuesdays off, starting tomorrow but Michael…” he paused in his writing to look up at his friend. “I expect you home by dinner.” It was a gentle warning and it made Michael smile. Peter was making it clear, if he wasn’t home by dinner, they would come looking for him.

“I will be sir. I promise.”

~~

“The Jack, what are you doing?” Hare asked looking over the shared room that was there bed room. It was covered in papers full of crayon doodles. “Where did you even get all this paper?”

“Found it in the labs. I wanted to work on my art. See I made this great picture for Michael when he comes back.” The Jack held up a drawing of the three Becile boys and Michael Reed having fun together. “See!”

The Skull leaned against the doorway. “The Jack, how many times must we tell you. Its been over a week. Michael isn’t coming back.”

The Jack shook his head, golden curls bobbing. “No, he said he would. I know he will.” 

“Don’t listen to The Skull. It’s a great picture the Jack. I am sure Mr. Reed will love it.” Hare said with a smile.

The Jack giggled and went back to coloring.

Hare walked over to his silver brother. “Just let him have this The Skull. Let him dream.”

The Skull shook his head. “The longer we let him believe Michael’s coming back, the worse it will be when he realizes he isn’t. You should stop coddling him so much Hare.”

Hare frowned. “And maybe you should coddle him more.”

“I love him plenty. I only want what’s best for The Jack.”

“Well yeah me too! In fact,…” loud knocking echoed down the hallway stopping Hare’s voice in his voice box.

“Michael!” The Jack squealed getting to his feet and racing by his brother.

“Wait no! the Jack! Come back!” The Skull shouted running after him followed by Hare. 

The Jack was almost to the door when Hare grabbed him around the waist pulling him back with protests. 

The Skull was at the door as the knock came again. “Get the Jack out of here.” The Skull said over his shoulder. This had to be some kind of trick or attack.

“Easier said than done.” Hare called out trying to control a squirming and whining The Jack.

The Skull straightened his shoulders and pulled open the door with a puff of heavy black smoke. His green optics shining through the coal filled air. This scared away anyone who wasn’t expecting them.

Michael only coughed a bit and waved the smoke away. “Um… Hi the Skull.” 

The Skull blinked, mouth open slightly in shock. There stood Michael Reed. Guitar on his back and a lunch box in his hand. “I…what are you doing here?”

“I…told the Jack I would visit, remember? I even brought a lunch for today but um…I can go away…if you want.”

Michael and The Skull both heard a muffled “Noo!” coming from inside.

The Skull sighed and opened the door the rest of the way. “Please come in Mr. Reed and welcome to our home.”

Hare released the Jack who rushed over to Michael. “I knew you would come back!” 

Michael smiled. “Yes, but just for the day. I promised to be home by dinner.” He looked at Hare and The Skull as he said that and made note of their small nods.

“That’s plenty of time to play! Come on Michael! Let’s have fun.”

“Yes, let’s have fun.” Michael agreed allowing The Jack to lead him down the hall.

The Skull looked at hare, who merely shrugged before following at a slower pace. Around sunset Michael bid them ado, promising to return the same day next week. 

At 6pm…he found himself walking into the manor kitchen. 

“Hey there you are! How was your day off?” David asked brightly. The vacation had done wonders for his spirit, for everyone spirit really. He was just helping Chelsea finished setting the table while Bunny and Steve were plating the food.

Michael smiled as he took his normal seat. “It was fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for coming on another story journey with me. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
